


Mine. Ours.

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is getting really annoyed at Ren messing up his evening schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine. Ours.

Hux raised his eyebrow as he got back to his quarters after his shift ended. He hovered just inside his door, staring at Ren, curled up on his couch, nose in a book.

“What are you doing on my couch?”

“Our couch,” Ren mumbled, eyes still on the words on the pages in front of him. “Reading, what does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re sitting where you don’t belong.”

“Our couch.”

Ren didn’t move, and Hux rolled his eyes, going for a shower. When Ren joined him, Hux made a snort.

“What are you doing in my shower, now?”

“Our shower.” Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s midriff, resting his head on the smaller male’s shoulder. Hux rolled his eyes and let his hand rest on top of Ren’s.

“I thought you were reading.”

“I got a headache.”

Hux turned his head to press a soft kiss to Ren’s temple, swaying them a little in the shower. After a few silent seconds, Ren pulled away to wash and then he got out, wrapping a towel around himself.

“That’s my towel.”

“Our towel.”

Hux rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning himself. When he stepped out, dried off and dressed, he left his bathroom to find Ren curled up in bed. Hux sighed.

“What are you doing in my bed, Ren?”

The Knight peered up at him, frowning softly. “Our bed.”

Hux rolled his eyes and got in, the exhaustion of his shift finally sinking in. Wrapping an arm around Ren, not keen on having to share his small bed for the night, he reached over to turn the light off, only to find Ren’s lightsaber hilt, book, cup, and glasses.

“Why the heck is all your shit on my nightstand?”

“Our nightstand.”

“You’re really starting to get on my- wait, our?”

Hux shifted to face Ren, curled up and hugging his pillow. “I’m waiting on repairs in my quarters and I... I thought now might be a good time for us to... move on to the next level with our relationship.”

“You want to move in together?”

Ren nodded a little, blushing. Hux smiled softly and kissed Ren softly. “You just had to ask, Ren.”

Reaching over, Hux turned off their lamp, buried his face into Ren’s mane of hair, and let himself fall asleep in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> _ >Okay so who do I offer my first born child in return for some Kylux fan fiction? The one where Kylo moves into Hux’s quarters without any prior warning and fuck all his shit up_
> 
> *waves*
> 
> Yo I loved writing this pls just give me more prompts I'm dying
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
